


I've Been In Love With You My Entire Life

by paynoisbatman



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynoisbatman/pseuds/paynoisbatman
Summary: Luke confronts Michael about why things have been so weird with them and gets an answer he wasn't expecting.





	I've Been In Love With You My Entire Life

Luke is pacing around Michael’s living room waiting for him to get home. He isn’t sure where Michael is at the moment but figures he’s bound to get home soon. Michael isn’t the type to stay out all night.

Luke sighs before flopping down on the couch. He rests back and stares at the ceiling, once again trying to figure out what had caused them to end up here. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it before. He had done it so many times he had lost count.

It had started towards the last few weeks of the Sounds Live Feels Live tour. He hadn’t noticed at the time too wrapped up in work but in hindsight it was quite clear that Michael had been avoiding him. He had thought at the time that Michael was just waiting for tour to end so he could take some time and recharge his batteries. He figured it was just Michael needing some time to himself. He hadn’t realized until he thought back that Michael had been fine with Calum and Ashton it was only him that Michael seemed to have issues with.

Luke looks at his phone. 1:32 am. Where the hell was Michael? He just wants some answers. Luke honestly would have let it go if not for the fact that it had continued once they started work on their third album. Luke had been excited to get back to work. He had enjoyed his down time and having some space from the boys. He knew they all had. They had all said so in their group chat. They had missed each other of course but some time apart had been nice too. It had been a bit since they were all together like this, so that first day back was exciting. It had gone to hell shortly after Michael got there. It was like the longer he was in the room with them the more agitated and moody he became. He eventually ended up bailing early saying he had forgotten he made plans with a friend.

It ended up being like this every time Luke saw Michael. It was when he finally said something to Calum and Ashton that the pieces started to fall into place. If Luke wasn’t around then Michael was fine. Calum and Ashton had no clue why Michael was acting like this or at least not any that they were willing to share. So here Luke is on Michael’s couch at almost 2 in the morning waiting for Michael because he wants some answers and he is not waiting even one more day to get them.

* * *

It’s almost quarter after 3 when Michael finally stumbles in. He is tired and just wants to get to sleep. He goes to head to his bedroom when he hears, “Michael,” in a soft voice. He knows that voice.

“Luke,” he replies equally as soft.

Michael goes to brush by Luke and head into his room but Luke stops him, wrapping his hand around Michael’s arm. His touch sends shivers down Michael’s spine.

“Are you drunk?” Luke asks quietly. If Michael is drunk then this conversation is going to have to wait.

“Nope.” Michael is really hoping this conversation ends soon. He can’t deal with being this close to Luke right now.

“Okay then. Since you aren’t drunk I want to know what the hell is going on with us. Things have been weird for a while now and at first I thought something was going on with you but I’ve talked to Calum and Ashton and know that things are fine with them it’s only me you are being weird with.”

“Nothing is going on,” Michael mutters and finally looks at Luke. That was a mistake. Luke looks exhausted and concerned and maybe a touch hurt but he is also the most beautiful thing Michael has ever seen. He wishes he could take Luke’s face in his hands and kiss the frown from it. He wants to drag Luke to his bed and take him apart piece by piece until he can’t even remember his own name let alone that things with them were off. He realizes Luke has been saying something while he was lost in thought and tunes back into Luke’s words.

“Please just talk to me. I want to fix this but I can’t if you won’t be honest with me.”

Michael knows he needs to end this before he says or does something he will regret later. “We’re fine,” Michael states forcefully as his yanks his arm out of Luke’s grasp.

“Are you kidding me? We’re not ‘fine’!” Luke says with a clenched jaw trying his hardest not to raise his voice. Yelling at Michael will get him nowhere right now.

Michael shoots him a quick glance. He may not be drunk but he is also not entirely sober either. He cannot be having this conversation with Luke right now. He has been trying so hard to keep it together. To not let on that being around Luke is getting harder and harder. He thought the time off would be good for them. He’d get some space and distance from Luke for the first time in ages. It’d give him time to lock his feelings back up in that box and bury them away. But it hadn’t worked that way. Instead of giving him the ability to hide his feelings away it just made them that much harder to control.

“We are fine Luke. I don’t know what you else you want me to say. We are good and I am tired so I am going to bed. You can let yourself out.”

Michael turns on his heel and heads towards his room hoping Luke will just let it go. He has no such luck as Luke follows him into his room.

“I am not leaving this. We both know that is a lie. I just don’t understand what happened,” Luke says sadly.

Michael tries to tune it out. He can’t let Luke get to him. Unfortunately, Luke really isn’t going to let it go. When Michael doesn’t respond he crowds into Michael’s space making it impossible for Michael to ignore him.

“Just tell me what is going on. Did I do something to annoy you? Did I forget something important? Have you just gotten tired of me and outgrown me? Because if that’s it you can tell me. I’d understand.”

Michael can hear the emotion in Luke’s voice. Fuck. He hates that he has made Luke feel that way. Like Michael could ever be tired of Luke.

“You haven’t annoyed me or forgotten anything. I’m not tired of you Luke and I haven’t outgrown you. You’re my best friend.” Michael tries his best to reassure Luke.

“Then if it’s not that then what. If I’m your best friend then why won’t you talk to me? Why won’t you look at me?”

Michael glances at Luke and feels his heart sink to his feet. There are tears slowly making their way down Luke’s face and he is the cause of them. Luke was never supposed to get hurt. He just needed space. He needed time to get his feelings under control again.

He puts some space between them. “It’s none of that Luke. It’s just,” Michael trails off trying to think of something he could tell Luke that wasn’t the truth but would at least pacify Luke for now so he would have more time to come up with a better lie. Except Luke sees right through it.

“Don’t you dare lie to me Michael. I don’t want some made up story so you can spare my feelings or whatever it is that you are trying to do. Just tell me.” Luke is getting progressively louder as he speaks. The tears falling down his cheeks are now a mixture of sad and angry ones.

“Just leave it alone,” Michael pleads. He just wants Luke to stop.

“I am not going to leave it alone. I am not going to pretend things are fine and dandy and give you time to come up with some lie. We are going to talk this out and we are going to fix it. So just tell me Michael.”

“No.”

“Michael.”

“I said no Luke.”

“Just say it Michael. Whatever it is.”

Michael ignores him and goes about getting ready for bed.

“Just tell me. Please,” Luke begs sounding like he is completely heartbroken over this situation and Michael just snaps.

“I’ve been in love with you my entire life,” Michael shouts.

Luke just stands there with his jaw dropped. Whatever he had been expecting Michael to say it wasn’t that.

Michael shifts uncomfortably realizing the cat is out of the bag. After a few minutes of silence Michael sighs and begins to explain. “Okay maybe not my entire life but it feels like it sometimes. I’ve felt it since the moment I first saw you. It was like the day I met you my life really began even if we spent that first year hating each other. Even while hating you I felt it. And then we started the band and everything changed. We became best friends.” Michael pauses trying to figure out what he wants to say next.  

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Luke asks quietly finally finding his voice again.

“I was terrified you’d hate me. After becoming friends with you and getting to know you I couldn’t imagine going back to you hating me again. So, I said nothing. I was even more afraid that if I told you, that instead of looking at me with hatred or revulsion, you’d look at me with pity. That would have been even worse. I just didn’t wanna ruin what we had and then the band took off. At that point telling you was a risk I just couldn’t take. If our friendship fell apart it would affect Calum, Ashton and all our fans. I couldn’t do that to them.” Michael walks over to the bed and sits down feeling completely exhausted.

Luke comes over and sits down next to him. Michael stiffens. He waits for the blow to come. Where Luke tells him, he doesn’t feel the same way. That he loves Michael but he’s not in love with Michael. But nothing happens. Luke just sits there, silently, next to him on the bed. Minutes pass by and neither of them say anything. The silence is killing Michael. He just wants Luke to get it over with. The sooner Luke says whatever he is going to say the sooner Michael can get him to leave before falling apart alone is his bed in the darkness where no one can see his tears.

“Will you just say it?” Michael ends up asking when Luke shows no sign of speaking his voice rough from the tears he is holding back by sheer force. This seems to jolt Luke out of his stupor.

Michael feels Luke stand up but before he can say anything Luke is front of him dropping to his knees in between Michael’s legs. There is so much emotion on Luke’s face. And then Luke is cupping his face his fingers brushing away a few tears that have managed to escape despite Michael’s best efforts to keep them at bay.

“I love you too Mikey,” Luke says as a bright smile blooms on his face before he is leaning in and pressing his lips to Michael’s. Michael’s brain short circuits and he just sits there trying to process what the hell is going on because this is not what he expected to happen at all. Then Luke is drawing back and he looks so uncertain.

It’s when Luke drops his hands from Michael’s face that Michael’s brain kicks back into gear finally having processed Luke’s words. Michael sinks his hands in Luke’s hair and yanks Luke into a brutal kiss. A kiss full of longing and passion and love. He puts everything he has into that kiss and Luke is giving back just as good as he gets.  

He feels Luke start to get off his knees but he’s not pulling away he is pushing even more into Michael’s space and it takes them a bit of awkward maneuvering to get fully on Michael’s bed but once they are there Michael’s head spins and he has to pull his mouth away from Luke’s to draw in some air. Luke doesn’t seem to have the same issue as his mouth immediately moves from Michael’s mouth to his jaw and then his neck.

After Luke sucks what feels like a nasty mark into Michael’s neck that will likely be there for a while he pulls back to admire his work giving Michael a chance to look at his face. His eyes are blown and his hair is a mess from Michael’s hands but he looks happy. Blindly brilliantly happy. And maybe a touch smug due to his handy work on Michael’s neck.

When their eyes meet Michael feels like he is on fire and then they are back at it. This time though Luke’s hands are roaming everywhere. Touching every bit of Michael he can. Luke shifts around a bit and they both groan because he has shifted into the perfect position for them to grind against each other. Michael never imagined that this is how his night would be going. In his bed mindlessly rutting into Luke while his lips are becoming swollen and numb against Luke’s.

Soon they are just panting into each other’s mouths while chasing their release. Luke comes first with a high pitch whine of Michael’s name and god Michael wants to hear that every day for the rest of his life. Luke collapses on top of him and Michael just wants to come. He needs to come. He just needs a little something to push him over the edge and somehow sensing that Luke delivers.

“Come for me baby,” Luke says in a fucked-out voice that Michael caused and just like that Michael is having the most intense orgasm of his life. He lays they for a bit just feeling Luke’s weight on top of him and catching his breath.

Eventually he shifts Luke off of him and strips on his way to the bathroom. He cleans himself up before heading back to his bedroom with a washcloth for Luke. When he enters he stops short and if hadn’t just had an orgasm he’d likely be hard as rock as Luke is laying sprawled in his bed naked as the day he was born.

Michael shakes his head before walking over to the bed and handing the washcloth to Luke so he can clean up. He hears Luke yawn as he does. He suddenly remembers how tired he is. Michael goes to get them some clothes to sleep and Luke whines. Michael looks back at Luke who has crawled under the covers.

“Come cuddle with me,” Luke says while making grabby hands for Michael.

Michael carefully crawls into bed and Luke immediately latches onto him. He feels like cuddling with Luke naked after they have gotten off together should feel weird but it doesn’t.

“Get some sleep Michael.” Luke yawns and snuggles more fully into him. “We will talk some more in the morning.”

Michael reaches over and shuts the light off. “Night Luke.”

“Night. I love you, Mikey.”

Michael doesn’t even hesitate. “I love you too Luke.”

With that said he settles down to get some sleep with a smile on his face feeling hopeful about the long talk he and Luke are likely to have in the morning.


End file.
